Alive With the Glory of Love
by Hate Me-I Dare You
Summary: Our world had been crushed and burned to ashes amidst this merciless war that has already killed millions and captured the remaining. We only have each other to depend on in this barbaric reality, and we can only hope that's enough to keep us alive with our sanity in check. post-WW2 StanxKyle EricxButters


**AN: This plot-bunny has been plaguing my mind since I heard this song! Please, I beg you, if not for me then for your own sake, LISTEN TO THIS SONG as you read this!**

**Song: **_Alive With the Glory of Love _**by **_Say Anything_

**Seriously, I think this'll give you a better feel for this story if you listen to this song in another tab or something while you read this. I got the inspiration to write this after repeatedly listening to that song and analyzing the meaning of every word, so please, listen to it. For the children.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the amazing characters of South Park or this amazing song. I am merely borrowing them to create this horribly mediocre piece of fiction to ease my inner yaoi-fangirl. Please forgive me. D:**

**Pairings: **_StanxKyle, CartmanxButters_

**Summary: **Our world had been crushed and burned to ashes amidst this merciless war that has already killed millions. We only have each other to depend on in this barbaric reality, and we can only hope that's enough to keep us alive with our sanity in check.

**Alive With the Glory of Love**

**Stan's P.O.V.**

God, I loved him.

If I had to choose between him and my religion, I'd piss on the fucking cross and burn the church down to just hug him one last time. And that's coming from a Judaist extremist.

The way his curly red locks looked covered in sweat as we make love, how his face turned that lovely shade of red when I told him, and how he kissed me to shut my mouth up because he doesn't believe me.

But it's all so completely true.

It's all because of that son of a bitch Edolf Cartman and his anti-Jew ways that my Kyle feels the need to hide his perfect self under an old green hat his mother made for him when she was still alive.

We only have each other now as we wait for an escape from this unbearable concentration camp.

We're in hell and we know it, but when he's with me it could just have just as easily been heaven.

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

"I don't think we should be doing this Stan…"

"C'mon Kyle, we're safe, it's dark, and everyone's asleep…"

"B-but… A-ah…" that bastard did NOT just stick his hand down my pants.

"Fine, you're just way to persuasive dude." I threw my hands around his neck as we were pulled into a warm, deep kiss. God, I love this.

I don't understand why Stan stays with me. He was blessed with dark, ebony hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He could have easily passed for a non-Jew if he actually tried and he wouldn't have had to come with me to this place.

I know he said it was the principle of the thing and he couldn't just betray his roots like that, but sometimes I wonder.

"Kyle, you there?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking…"

"Well stop it. I'm right here ready to screw your brains out and I'd like your participation." Stan smirked.

I chuckled, "Okay dude. I'm more than willing and you know that."

We hear bombs and tanks just outside annihilating our world, but for now we're safe, wrapped in each other's arms, tangled in sheets, and covered in sweat. Our only consolation is us and what we're doing right now on a dirty bed trapped in hell.

And for now, that's enough.

**Stan's P.O.V.**

"Kyle, we finally made it!" I exclaimed as I happily pulled my angel down onto the ground of a boot-stomped meadow.

We had made it out. We finally did it! There was nothing left to do but relish in our victory. There was no guarantee we would survive, that we would make it any farther than here. This could be out last second on Earth right now and we wouldn't even care.

We live in the moment.

I hug my love and bury my face in the crook of his neck. We both reek of sweat and tears and blood, but I don't care. At least we're not pushing daisies like so many others.

I give him a chaste kiss on the lips and enjoy this moment to the fullest.

One thing led to another and soon we were kissing feverishly and I was trying to tug our clothes off.

"S-stan! Stop, I really don't think this is the right time or place to be doing this." Kyle panted. It was extremely unconvincing considering how red his face was right now.

"Kyle, are you really sure that's what you want?" I teased.

"Ngh… A-ah…" Why did my love have to be so erotic? Praise thee God.

Then, against Kyle's wishes I pulled his shirt off and mine soon followed. We were alone in a secluded place with only the stars and the moon as our audience.

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

Jesus, Stan really needs to learn to control himself sometimes. I love him, and he's the center of my world, but really. I just can't help myself when he's practically undressing me with his eyes.

We're on the run right now. I don't know what'll happen to us, but when Stan's with me I almost don't care. He makes this hell bearable, and I'm not lying when I say he's the only thing keeping me alive.

As we hide from our prejudice bastard of a leader in the depressing remains of our city, I can't help but feel like we'll make it. That we'll get out of this mess with our lives. But I don't even know anymore. Maybe all this gun powders messing with my mind…

"You okay Kyle? I know this isn't the best shack in the world, but…" Stan just knows exactly how to make me feel better.

I shut him up with a feathery kiss and everything feels normal again. I don't know what it is about him, but even the way he says my name with concern erases all the anxiety I was previously feeling.

Stan has a magical voice.

And yes, there's no guarantee we'll make it through this hell. There's no guarantee we'll even make it through this night. But right now, at this very moment, I don't think any of that matter.

I know I love Stan with all my heart and I think, as cheesy as it sounds, that it's enough to keep both of us safe.

**Stan's P.O.V.**

I don't know how he does it, but Kyle just keeps getting a little more gorgeous every day.

Maybe it's the constant adrenaline that comes with being on the run from the government? I think my mom mentioned once that a woman becomes more beautiful when she's in love during my sister's wedding. Maybe it's the same for adorable Jewish men too?

I don't care what it is though, I just want to smother him. Honestly, it's taking every ounce of my will power to not take him right here, right now in this ratty, shack of a building.

It's dark and damp and I don't get how that's not a mood killer for me. There's just something about Kyle that makes this place feel like some luxurious palace with red wine and velvet sheets.

Fuck… _bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts_…!

"Something wrong Stan?" Kyle asked batting his long, lush eyelashes at me.

"Nothing man… just tired I guess. When do you think we should move out?"

"Well, this is a pretty safe hideout for now. There are soldiers securing the perimeter of the town, so I don't think we should be heading out anytime soon." Kyle muttered with obvious irritation.

"Seriously, it's all that racist fatass's fault! How dare he belittle our people! Did you know he's part Jewish himself? What an intolerant hypoc-" I shut his mouth with my lips.

"Look, I hate Edolf Cartman as much as you, maybe more. But talking about him isn't gonna fix our problems or change our situation. So, I suggest we spend every second of the rest of our life enjoying each other's company. Sound good?" I asked as I left butterfly kissed down Kyle's slender neck.

"Really Stan, sometimes I feel like sex is the only thing on your mind 24/7…" Kyle retorted, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"And you're telling me it's never on your mind?..." I asked sarcastically.

"…Fine, you've got a point…" Kyle said defeated with the darkest blush I've ever seen. "Just be gentle, okay? I'm still a little sore from last night…"

I gulped. "Sir yes sir…"

I quickly ripped by button-up shirt open and dove in for another desperate kiss.

This night ended the same as all our other nights. With both of us sore, exhausted, and extremely satisfied.

**Cartman's P.O.V.**

I could hardly believe it. My life-long dream was coming true! Soon the world would be under _my _authority! Say good-bye you fucking Jews! You're all Edolf's bitches now!

"You hear that Polly Prissy Pants, you bitch! You thought I couldn't do this shit, but I did! SO fuck you!" I giggled as I repeatedly shot that linen bitch in the head.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You will all respect mah authoritah!"

Then, some asshole decided to ruin my happy moment and knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said as I quickly straightened myself out and sat in my _executive_ leather chair.

"U-uh… G-gee Edolf, I'm sorry if I-I-I disturbed y-you…" My extremely gay General, Leopold Butters, said in that sickly sweet southern accent of his.

"Whatever General… What do you want?" I asked with annoyance.

"We-well… it seems we have two missing p-prisoners at the Treblinka concentration camp…" Leopold stuttered out.

"Well find those Jew bastards General Stotch! I didn't hire you to do jack-shit! Do something about this!"

"B-but Edolf! It's j-j-just a c-couple… C-can't we just i-i-ignore this l-little b-b-breach in s-security…?" Leopold whimpered out.

"What the fuck are you talking about General?! Shut your shit filled mouth up right now and follow my orders like the good little boy you are!" I shouted angrily.

"…B-b-but Eric…" Leopold kept fussing. Shit, why does my face feel so warm?

"Don't use that fucking name in the workplace Butters! I thought I told you to call be Edolf!" I said with my suspiciously red face. "And no 'buts'! You will _follow_ my fucking orders!"

"F-fine… B-but I d-don't t-think it's t-that s-s-serious…" Butters said with that endearing tone of irritation in his voice.

"You just don't get it Butters, _everyone_ has to respect my authoritah, or else this whole plan will be in vain! Get it through your thick, blonde head!"

"W-well g-gee Edolf, fine! I'll work on it right n-now!" Butters said, obviously angered by now.

"Wait Butters."

"W-what? Want me t-to kick a couple p-puppies on my w-way our or somethin'? Or m-maybe you're feeling merciful and just w-want me to sh-shoot some innocent bunny rabbits at the p-park? Huh, Edolf!?" Butters snapped in that sassy way that made Eric's stomach churn.

"Take off your clothes."

**Stan's P.O.V.**

I feel so stupid!

I should've known those Nazis would come searching the buildings! I should've fucking know! I'm a shit-faced idiot and can't believe I missed this. We could be out of this hell-hole by now if I just realized this sooner.

"Kyle! Let go of him you Nazi bastard! Fuck, leave him alone!" I shouted viciously. How dare he touch Kyle like that?!

"S-Stan! Be careful, they have guns!" Kyle cried out with watery eyes while he crouched on the cement floor after being pushed aggressively by some racist dick.

"I won't let you take him you Nazis! Get the fuck off me, dammit!" I struggled with every fiber in my being, but even I have to admit I didn't stand a chance against these burly soldiers. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

"Ow! You little shit, what the hell?!" A soldier screeched as I bit him, making him temporarily let go of me.

I rushed to Kyle's side and kissed him with all the desperation, passion, and love I could muster until they pulled us away from each other. I'm not ashamed to say tears were streaming from both of our eyes because it's true. We were forcibly being disconnected from our other half.

"K-kyle, wait for me! You got that! W-we'll get out of this somehow! I promise and I lo-" I was cut off as a soldier dragged me off to some undisclosed place.

I didn't get to say I love you.

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

I just can't believe it.

Those intolerant fatasses sent me and Stan to different concentration camps! What the hell?! Those fucking Nazis think they can get away with this?! Fucking shit!

"Fuck! I need to find a way out of this shitty hell hole dammit! God fucking dammit!" I screamed until my throat was hoarse. I really needed Stan right now. If he was here I wouldn't be screaming like some spoiled brat who didn't get her way. Jesus, if Stan were here I wouldn't even be thinking about this hopeless situation and get lost in his eyes instead. I would forget all my worries as his long, gentle fingers glided gracefully over my body, as his velvety voice soothed my tense muscles and then he would-

"Look man, I'm just trying to get some sleep here. If you could reminisce on you sex life somewhere else, that would be highly appreciated." My cabin roommate, Kenny, asked in a muffled tone as he hid under thick layers of blankets on the top bunk.

Fuck, did I say that out loud?

"Sorry Kenny… I'm just _sick _of all this!... I just… I don't know… I just feel like shit I guess…" I muttered solemnly.

"Don't we all?"

And I start to feel bad because that was so true.

So I do something that calms Stan down whenever he's feeling like shit.

I write.

_Stan,_

_I dream about you every night, and it's getting harder and harder to not just go on some mad Nazi killing spree. I'm always irritated and snap at everyone who talks to me. Fuck… I just really miss you… I promise I will not doubt you with the passing of time. I know we'll see each other again… I just hope 'again' means soon…_

_-Kyle_

I fold it up and hide it in my pillowcase.

**Stan's P.O.V.**

I feel like shit, I look like shit, God I might as well be shit… This whole world just reeks of shit and I'm sick of it. So I write until I forget about it.

_Kyle,_

_Should they kill me, you're love will fill me as warm as the bullets. I'll know my purpose, this war was worth this. I won't let you down._

_-Stan_

I crumple it up and trash it. Even my poetry's turned to shit. It used to always be like this until Kyle came around. Shit, I hate life again right now.

"Not much anguish pouring out of your dark soul today Raven?" my extremely 'non-conformist' roommate Evan asked me in his perpetually bored voice.

"Shut up Curly… I told you I don't want to join your little cult…"

"That's too bad… You certainly have the depressing personality for it. The guards don't even want to hang around your murderous aura..." he mumbled.

"Yea… that's pretty hardcore." Redd, followed flipping his maroon fringe out of his eyes.

God, maroon… Kyle's hair wasn't some shitty gothic red shade, but a healthy carrot orange with beautiful shine… I honestly didn't understand how he kept his hair so soft and healthy in the conditions we were always in while my hair was always a greasy mop of black even after washing.

Shit, now I'm everything's reminding me of him… even my horrid Goth roommates.

I need to get out of here.

"_Breaking news, a pair of Jews has gone missing, one from the heavily guarded Treblinka camp, and another from the supposedly inescapable Berlin camp. It is unknown how such an elaborate escape was taken from these two impeccable guarded camps, but everyone in the area has been instructed to follow protocol and report any sightings. Multiple soldiers have been sent out in search of this couple, who have already almost escaped once before. Be on the lookout for two young men, one with curly red hair with green eyes and another with black hair with blue eyes. They were both last seen with the typical uniform issued to prisoners. The real question is what Edolf will do about these unexpected breaches in secur-"_

"Shut that piece of shit radio off Butters… Those fucking reporters don't know jack-shit about what they're talking about… I should have them executed for questioning my _authoritah_." Eric sneered.

"G-golly Edolf, I-I think I should head back to w-work…" Butters mumbled out weakly, getting up and putting his clothes back on.

"Shut the fuck up Butters… And didn't I tell you not to call me Edolf when we're alone?! Now get back to bed, I'm rewarding you with a paid vacation." Eric demanded, patting the empty spot on his too large bed.

"Fine E-eric, but the other generals are starting to get s-suspicious! You only give m-me paid vacations, and I-I think General McCormick saw me coming out of your r-r-room that one time! " Butters said meekly, crawling back under the covers.

"Let those bastards think what they want, and McCormick's a stupid piece of shit anyways, nobody will believe him…" Eric said in a sultry voice, already working on removing Butters' just-put-on clothes. "Besides, at least no one will try to steal my favorite bitch from me…" Eric continued as he trailed a string of kisses and nips down his neck.

Suddenly, Butters pushed him off, "Y-you do this to others?! W-what the fuck E-eri-"

He was shut up with an extremely wet, sloppy kiss.

"Of course not Butters. You should know better than to trust a lying bastard like me…" Eric chuckled with a red face, "You should know by now that you're the only one who can do this to me…"

"G-gee Eric, you sure know how to flatter a guy…" Butters replied with a flushed face and an impish grin.

"Just shut up and let me fucking love you already Butters…" Eric murmured impatiently with a content smile.

"I can't believe we did it Stan! We're almost free!" I smiled brightly, leaning against the railing of the ship.

Both the young men barely remembered how they even made it past all the soldiers, and guns, and _war,_ but they did, and now they were on an immigrant ship headed for America, their freedom.

"I know Kyle! This is amazing! We can start a new life! God has given us a second chance!" Stan gleefully said, hugging his lover from behind.

"I'm just happy I can be with you Stan… You're the only one I have left…" Kyle said in a somber tone with a distant look in his eyes.

Stan tightened his hold.

"It's okay Kyle… We've been through hell and back again, and now we're free! I'll be with you every step of the way in this land of change and freedom…" Stan murmured into the nape of his love's neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Thank you Stan… for not giving up hope, for saving me, and just… for everything…" Kyle beamed happily, wet tears rolling down his face.

"You're welcome Kyle…" Stan replied with an overwhelmingly happy grin.

**Thank you for reading that mess! I'm sorry if the flow is kind of off at some places. I wrote the beginning a whole year ago around July, then school came around and I completely forgot about this. I got the inspiration to finally finish this piece of crap recently thanks to an encouraging bout of insomnia. I'm sorry if it was too sappy, I suck at writing drama, but I'm trying to get better.**

**Constructive criticism is **_**welcomed**_** and **_**appreciated**_**! So please no blind hate, have a good reason and help me improve! :D**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta right now and would greatly appreciate it if someone could volunteer or refer me to someone! Thanks again!**


End file.
